


A Taste of What You've Paid For

by JaimeReyes



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Dick, Dom/sub, Edging, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, I have a thing for cute bathtub scenes im sorry, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, Sub Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimeReyes/pseuds/JaimeReyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason broke into Dick’s apartment and one thing led to another and soon enough Jason is tied up relinquishing control to Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of What You've Paid For

Making out in the kitchen wasn’t exactly something Jason had planned when he broke in. It also wasn’t Dick expected to happen when he saw Jason in his apartment. But here they were, Dick pressed up against a counter of his kitten with Jason’s hand threatening to sneak down his boxers.

Dick’s right hand found its way into Jason’s hair and his left snaked around to cup his ass. Jason Practically moaned into his mouth when he felt Dick touch him, his grip tightening on Dick’s hips. Dick pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against his, eyes closed.

“On your knees,” he breathed softly, his grip in Jason’s hair loosening. There was a brief silent pause between the two men. “Jay, do you –“ before Dick could continue his question Jason was already moving. He lowered himself slowly, taking care to brush his lips in quick pecks down Dick’s chest until he reached the waistband of Dick’s boxers. Dick’s hand fell from his ass and his fingers brushed up his back until his hand rested on his shoulder. He nuzzled at Dick’s groin and looked up at him from the ground, his hands still on his hips.

“Yes, sir.” Dick nodded down at what Jason said and weaved his fingers through his hair again, closing his eyes for a moment.

“You remember your safe words?” Dick asked, voice low. He felt Jason nod a few times and squeeze his hips to reaffirm the confirmation. He pulled him up from the ground and stole a hot lengthy kiss, tongues brushing against each other, Jason moaning into his mouth. Dick pulled away and stared into his eyes, a smile pulling at his lips. “Let’s go then.” He dropped his grip from Jason’s shirt and pushed away from the counter. Jason took a small step back as Dick moved, watching him carefully.

Dick grabbed a handful of his shirt and used his grip as a guide to lead him to the bedroom, pushing him to the bed with a firm shove. Jason fell back onto the mattress, his arms reaching out to brace himself as he landed. Dick climbed over top of him and ran a hand up his side, the action rucking his shirt up. He shifted so he was straddling his waist and stared down at Jason, fingers trailing along his chest slowly as he pushed the shirt up. Jason groaned softly and arched into his touch, reaching up to grab onto Dick’s wrist.

He tsked softly and grabbed Jason’s hands and pulled them away from him and pinned them above his head. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips, coaxing another needy moan from him. “What do you want me to do?” He murmured softly against his lips, grinding his hips in slow tantalizing movements.

“Fuck me,” Jason gasped, tipping his head back at the movements.

“Oh I will, don’t worry about that Jaybird,” Dick laughed softly, his hands tracing down his chest slowly once again. “I’ll fuck you nice and good, make you beg and scream for me. Stay here.” He got up off him and stalked over to his dresser and pawed through various drawers, searching for something. Jason took the opportunity to finish removing his shirt and watch as Dick moved effortlessly around the room.

“Lay back in the center of the bed,” Dick instructed him before walking back over steadily, a blindfold resting between his hands.

“Bringing out the blindfold, Dickiebird? What’ve you got planned for us tonight?” Jason mused softly, moving to where Dick told him to. Dick reached over with one hand and forced Jason to look at him, pinching his jaw with his forefinger and thumb.

“I have a few things in mind,” he murmured softly before leaning down and stealing a final kiss before wrapping the blindfold around his head and tying it off. “Can you see anything?”

“No,” Jason breathed back, tipping his head over to try and look at where Dick was standing.

“No what?” Dick asked, his hand traveling down Jason’s chest again slowly, his hand splaying out across his chest.

“No, sir.” Jason arched into his touch and began to fidget on the bed, wanting, no needing, more than the gentle grazing touches he was being given. Dick smiled at the response and traced his nails along his ribs. He shuddered under the touch and began to move his hands to try and reach out and touch him. Dick straddled him quickly once again, grabbing Jason’s wrists and pressing them into the mattress.

“I thought I told you to keep these here?” He laughed softly, his fingers rubbing circles into his wrists. Jason practically whined at his actions but didn’t protest. “Look’s like someone needs help with that…” Dick reached over the side of his bed and reached under the mattress to grab a few lengths of rope. He took Jason’s arm and forced it up to one post of the headboard, looping the rope around a few times and tying a secure and safe knot, something comfortable that he wouldn’t be able to get out of. He did the same with the other arm. 

He drank in the sight of Jason stretched out in front of him, his eyes hungry. His hands trailed down his body casually, his fingers tracing scars and hard lines of his body. He drug a single finger down the y of his autopsy scar. Jason shuddered at his touch, tugging against the restraints momentarily.

Dick began to pepper kisses along his body, his hands sliding down to grab onto his hips. He moved his hips to grind against him with slow body rolls, creating friction between them and working Jason up. He reached between them and slid his hand into Jason’s pants and stroked him lazily. Jason groaned and arched off the bed into his touch, panting.

“Fuck…Dick, please,” he whined, tossing his head from side to side. Dick pulled off of him and stood from the bed again, leaving him momentarily. “Bitch….”

“That’s Sir Bitch to you,” Dick laughed, reaching into his bedside table to pull out a few objects; some lube, a plug, some nipple clamps and a flogger. He let the strands of the flogger brush against Jason’s chest and he leaned into the soft sensation. Dick pulled the flogger away and hit Jason with it with a flick of his wrist, the strands hitting against his chest. Jason hissed at the blow and tried to pull away from it initially. He took a few deep breaths and tipped his head back.

“Right… Sir Bitch. We gonna do something tonight or what?” Jason laughed weakly. Dick set the flogger aside and picked up the plug and lube once again.

“Someone is impatient,” Dick murmured back, stalking back over. He set the objects beside him and reached out to work Jason’s pants down his legs and discarded them on the ground. “Spread your legs, Jaybird.” The instructions were followed quickly, Jason needy with lust and want. Dick picked the lube up and coated a few of his fingers before kneeling between Jason’s legs and working a single figure in. Jason gasped and moaned as the finger sank into him slowly.

“Fuck…” he moaned his head tipping back once again. Dick started to work in a second finger, causing Jason to moan louder. His fingers brushed against his prostate and Jason nearly arched off the bed. “Jesus!”

Dick pulled his fingers out and picked up the plug. He smeared lube around it before nudging it against Jason’s hole. Jason wiggled against the slow intrusion, his breathing picking up. The plug was worked into the tight ring of muscle, sinking into the tapered end. Dick tapped the end a few times, causing the plug to jolt in Jason and coaxing gasps from the bound man.

“You look so pretty like this, Jaybird, all tussled up and open for me,” Dick mused softly, his hands trailing along his shapely body again. “I might keep you here for a while… keep you out of trouble.” He reached over and stroked his dick a few more times, keeping him hard and on edge.

“Fuck… sir… Jesus I’m so close…” Jason panted, tossing his head from side to side once again. Dick released his grip from his member and picked up the clamps from where he set them down. He attached one without warning and smirked when Jason grunted at the sudden sensation and jerked on the bed to try and flip it off, his legs kicking slightly. Dick stroked his side gently to calm him, giving him soothing murmurs of praise. Once he had calmed down again, dick attached the other clamp, grabbing onto Jason’s hips to keep him steady against the bed. Jason whined, unable to find words in this particular moment.

“I’m going to touch you, edge you, bring you as close to release as I can. You aren’t going to come before I say you do, I’ll set a timer for some significant amount of time, whatever amuses me. If you do, I’ll bring the flogger back out and give you a lash for every minute early you are. Sound fun?” Jason nodded a few times, lips parted and breathing heavy.

Dick grabbed his phone from his dresser and turned on a timer for himself, twenty minutes for him to have fun with Jason. He wouldn’t tell him how long the timer was for, that would take away the element of suspense. Instead he leaned down and whispered into Jason’s ear, his lips brushing against him gently.

“Timer’s started, babe.” He bit his earlobe between his teeth gently and tugged. Jason groaned and turned his head to the side displaying his neck, his breathing heavy. Dick leaned over and nipped at the exposed skin, licking a trail up to his jaw before climbing over him and stealing a kiss. Jason moaned into his mouth and shifted under him, trying to pull himself closer. Every time he moved the plug would shift inside him and cause him to gasp into Dick’s mouth. Dick only chuckled at him and began to grind against him again with slow harsh movements, pressing him into the bed with his weight.

Jason tried to meet his thrusts and whimpered when the plug moved in him again. He wasn’t going to last much longer and they both knew that. Dick was just waiting for him to topple over the edge that he was dangling over so precariously.

“I’m barely touching you, baby. God you are so on edge, it’s so beautiful. You’re so beautiful.” He reached down between them and took a hold of Jason’s dick, stroking his dick with slow passes. He whined and moaned and jerked into his hand, breathing shaky and lips parted. Dick leaned down and pressed a kiss onto his parted mouth, taking his lower lip between his teeth and sucking it into his own mouth for a few moments before releasing it.

Whenever Jason got too close to his release Dick would stop moving and release his dick and bring his attention elsewhere. He would usually move his hands up to his chest and tug at the clamps on his nipples and tug on them a few times. 

“Sir, please for Christ’s sake please,” he rasped, tugging at the ropes that held him down, his head straining off the bed even though no matter how he turned it he couldn’t see.

“Not yet, timer isn’t even close to being up darling.” Jason groaned and dropped his head back down, his breathing hitching slightly when Dick’s hand traveled south again. His hand ghosted over his dick a few tantalizing times before gripping it again and pumping it.

Jason couldn’t hold himself back and Dick didn’t try to stop this time. Soon he was shooting his load between the two; it spattered against his stomach and chest and Dick watched him unfold, all too amused.

“That’s… thirteen minutes left on the clock.” Dick murmured, checking his phone. “Ready?” Jason nodded, completely spent under him. Dick nodded and got off him, grabbing the flogger from where it was sent down in the room.

The first blow came as a surprise and hit Jason on the hip. He hissed and jerked away from it.

“One,” he breathed through his teeth.

“You don’t have to count this time, Jaybird,” dick told him softly before lashing out the next blow. Red lines started to appear on Jason’s skin as each blow hit. Dick landed the last blow on his chest, knicking the clamps and causing Jason to howl.

“Crowbar….fuck crowbar.” Jason panted. Dick immediately dropped the flogger and moved over to remove the blindfold.

“Shit,” was all he managed to say at first, working to untie the binds and pull Jason’s arms down. “I’m so sorry, Jason,” he started to apologize but Jason just shook his head in response. Dick kissed the top of each of his hands before going to get the plug out of his ass slowly, muttering soft apologies as he pulled it out and set it aside.

“We’re good, Dickie. It was good… just got intense.” Jason sat up sluggishly on the bed and reached up to take the clamps off. He hissed in mild pain as they released and slumped forward slightly. Dick reached out and brushed his hair out of his face. Jason looked at him through his lashes, a small smile pulling at his lips.

“I’m going to draw a bath for you so you can relax.” Dick moved to get off the bed and left momentarily. Jason stretched on the bed and took a few deep breaths to try and relax. When Dick returned he held a hand out to Jason. Jason took it and pulled himself up off the bed. Dick pulled him into his arms and lifted him off the bed effortlessly, carrying him to the bathroom.

“I can walk,” Jason scoffed softly, but ended up leaning into Dick’s chest and closing his eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Dick asked him as they walked into the bathroom. He set him down in the partially full bathtub, Jason relaxing in the warm water. Jason sighed softly and tipped his head back to relax in the water.

“Sore…good sore for the most part.” Jason mused. Dick nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“The bath will help with that. I’ll give you some time to yourself if you want… we can relax on the couch after, watch a movie, fall asleep if you want. Whatever you want to do, it’s your night Little Wing.” He ran a hand through Jason’s hair again, gently raking his fingers through his hair. Jason grabbed his wrist and kissed the back of his hand.

“Sounds wonderful,” Jason chuckled as he released Dick’s hand. Dick smiled down at him and disappeared from the bathroom momentarily to give him some space. Jason submerged himself more in the warm water, eyes closed as he let the warm water lap over him.

Dick walked back into the room with a bowl of ice cream and brownie bits in his hands. Jason opened one eye and glanced over at him.

“What’s that?” he asked with a dull tone.

“Food. Not cereal.” He knelt on the ground beside the bathtub. He scooped out a glob of ice cream and held it out to Jason, a smile growing on his face. Jason rolled his eyes but opened his mouth to accept the bite of food.

“’S good,” he mumbled. Dick grinned and continued to feed him small bites until the bowl was empty. “Thanks, Dickie.” Dick put the bowl aside on the ground and stood from the ground once again.

“Do you want anything?” he asked softly.

“Could go for a kiss.” Jason glanced up at him, a playful glint finding its way into his eyes. Dick couldn’t say no to that request, he never had been able to and he never will be able to. He leaned over the edge of the tub, his hands braced against the rim, and pressed a warm kiss to Jason’s lips. Jason reached out and wrapped an arm around Dick, his hand pressing flat against his back, and pulled him closer, pressing his chest against the edge of the tub. Dick relaxed against the side of the tub, reaching up to put his hand against the side of Jason’s face. Jason took his relaxation as an opportunity to pull Dick into the tub with him, water flowing over the sides and splashing everywhere around them as Dick stumbled in. “And a hug.”

Dick pulled away from the kiss and laughed as he landed on top of Jason. “I have no complaints,” he murmured softly, grinning down at him. He pressed another kiss to Jason’s forehead before rolling over and resting against him. Jason’s arms went around him and rested on his stomach, his fingers fiddling with the waistband of his soaked boxers.

Dick twisted in his arms and pressed a kiss into his shoulder before smiling up at him. Jason splashed him with water and rolled his eyes, settling back in the water again.

“So, what movie do you wanna watch?” Dick asked, looking up at him. Jason fell silent for a few moments while he considered Dick’s dvd collection.

“Hmm…Princess Bride,” he finally decided with a slow nod.

“As you wish,” Dick laughed back, nodding. “As you wish.”

The moved from the tub to the bedroom after the water had begun to get cold. Dick started to dry Jason off but he took the towel away and shook his head. 

“I got this, Dickie. Go get the movie set up and put on some dry clothing,” he laughed as he continued to dry himself off. Dick nodded and with a slight laugh and left the room to do what Jason asked. He tossed on a pair of flash boxers and pulled out some of Jason’s clothing that he had left behind from previous nights over; some boxers and a soft shirt. He tossed the clothing into the bathroom for him before moving into the living room to set up the movie. 

He grabbed a few large plush blankets from around his apartment and draped them over the back of the couch. He started up the movie and flopped down on the couch, nestling himself in the corner with his legs kicked up on the cousins, staring at the screen as the menu played. Jason walked in wearing the pair of boxers Dick had given to him, leaving the shirt in the bathroom. Dick looked over at him and gave a small smile, spreading his arms and parting his legs slightly to give a welcoming embrace. Jason rolled his eyes but moved over to the couch and sat down between his legs, leaning back against him and snuggling into him, leaning against his chest. Dick wrapped a warm blanket around him before hugging him from behind and pressing a gentle kiss behind his ear. 

He picke up the remote and started up the movie. Jason rested against him as the movie began, his fingers dragging against Dick’s wrist slowly. 

“You wanna spend the night?” Dick asked softly part way through the movie. 

“Was already planning on it,” Jason murmured back, a smirk pulling at his lips. 

“Oh… cool. Great.” Dick smiled and tightened his grip around him gently, pulling him closer. “I love you.” 

“I know,” Jason murmured back, glancing over his shoulder to look at him, a smirk pulling at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading feedback and seeing peoples opinions so feel free to leave comments or message me at coherant-words.tumblr.com
> 
> I you have any ships/couples you want me to try and write for or any prompts you want me to tackle feel free to message me those as well!!


End file.
